Hellcat's Journey
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: The XMen know that Sabertooth is an insane killer. But what happens when his daughter comes to the Mansion looking for their help to find him? Will they help her? First fic, Please review! UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I own Tawny, and Skylar. Nothing more.

Notes: This takes place after X1 and before X2. Tawny and Skylar are my property. If you recognize Tawny it is because I lent her to Kaylo19 for her fic 'Into the Night'. Repeat, she is my property. You may even question Kayko19.

My name is Tawny Creed. I'm 14 and like my father, I'm a mutant. My abilities are as followed: healing factor, enhanced senses, enhanced strength, and razor sharp claws that can retract into my fingertips. Those are just my mutant abilities. I have physical mutations too. Mainly my eyes, fangs, and tail. My eyes are the classic golden cat eyes. The pupils change when the light does. My tail is like that of an 'alley cat', as my father used to say. It comes from my tailbone and goes all the way down to my ankles when I let it hang down. It's entirely covered in relatively short fur that is the same color as the hair on my head. A kind of caramel tawny blond.

I was born and raised in the back woods of Canada, at my father's cabin. I never knew my mother; my dad raised me on his own. Apparently, mom left us when I was about two years old. I can only just remember a faint image of what she looked like – like an old photograph blurred and faded with age. For a time I had hated her for leaving us, but now even that is gone. Now there is just nothing.

I haven't seen my dad in nearly two years. He didn't abandon me, and I didn't run away. He's been working for this other mutant called 'Magneto'. He (my dad) left me at the cabin with a blank check so I could buy the things I absolutely needed. He had told me that he would be back with in a year. But as I had said, it's nearly been two.

That's why I'm walking down the road that leads to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

If my father was killed or hurt or brainwashed, I want him to say it to my face.

Thanks so much! I will update soon. Please review!!!

Stray-


	2. Meeting Xavier

Hellcat's Journey

Disc…. No! You can't make me say it! (Sticks out tongue and runs away)

Notes: This chap will be a lot longer. Please review!!

When I'm finally at the gate it opens automatically. I run up the drive way to the door and ring the bell several times. After all of my pain and worry, I'm finally going to know the truth.

The door opens and I see a tall man wearing a pair of ruby red sunglasses. Before I can say a word he ushers me inside and quickly closes the door. I'm hit with a huge wave of strange smells and sounds that make me slightly dizzy. It takes half of a second to get used to it and I focus on the guy in front of me.

"My name is Scott Summers."

He says seriously.

"I'm a teacher here at the Institute and I am about to take you to see Professor Xavier. Now before I do so would you please give me your first name?"

When he finished he still looked serious, but the sides of his mouth are quirked up in a slight smile.

I guess it won't be a crime to give the guy my name.

"Tawny."

I say simply.

"Okay, Tawny. Follow me."

He turns heel and I hurry to follow him. We walked in silence for awhile the whole time I try to keep up with his fast pace. Soon he stopped in front of a large set of oak doors.

"I'm going to stay with you here for awhile now. The Professor is right inside this room."

With that said he opens the doors and gives me a slight push inside. Then he quickly closed the door behind us.

An old man is behind a large desk. He was completely balled and when he looked up and smiled, I could see his eyes were a strangely soft blueish-grey.

"Ah, I see you have arrived. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

He had that accepting fatherly attitude that made you want to trust him. So I put my guard up. Summers sat down in an armchair in front of the desk. I took his example and sat down putting my shoulder pack on the floor by my feet.

"Tawny, this is Professor Xavier. He's the Headmaster and Founder of the school."

I nod my head at Summer's words, all the while staring at the man in front of me. Xavier looked at me calmly and started to speak.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tawny. Now, what is the reason for your arrival at my school."

"The reason for my arrival is that my father is somebody that you know. He has been missing for a long time and I want to know where he is."

My voice came out bitter and sarcastic, but I feel that I have the right.

Xavier leans forward in his chair and looks at me a bit harder.

"Really? Tell me, what is your father's name?"

"Victor Creed." I snap sharply.

"Tawny, I'm afraid I don't know anyone named Creed."

"He has another name that you might recognize."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the Summers is paying me a lot more attention.

"Really?" Xavier says no longer smiling. "What would that be?"

I glare at him and snap, "Sabertooth."

Hey! Well, is it Good, Bad, Really Bad???

Can't wait for those reviews! Please hurry before I die from lack of attention!

Stray-


	3. Tears

Hellcat's Journey

Dis...clai…er: I only own Tawny and Skylar.

Notes: Thank you Crazy4horses and Dark Angel4523 for your original reviews!!

Chapter 3

I feel strangely satisfied at the looks of pure shock on both of their faces.

"I was unaware that Sabertooth had a child." Xavier said quietly.

"His name is not 'Sabertooth'", I snap angrily. "It's Victor, and I want him back! Where is he! What did you bastards do to him!"

I was practically screaming now. And at some point during my ranting I had stood up.

Summers jumped up and took several steps toward me. I instinctively backed up only to fall back down into my chair.

"I should have suspected something. You look just like him. Might I ask 'why' you would want him back? I mean, he doesn't seem like a very good father figure. All he does is snarl and slaughter people. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back for a reason. Did it ever cross you're feral little mind that you had been abandoned?"

That last word stung like a slash from a dagger. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and my blood boil in silent rage.

"You don't know him like me. He **loves **me. He would never willingly leave me for good."

I take a deep breath not noticing the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I didn't come here to fight you. I came here for your help. I miss my dad and I don't know whether he's even alive or not. I miss him, I love him, and I want him back."

I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away with my hand.

"And to tell you the truth, he's a great father."

Both Summers and Xavier give extremely skeptical looks at that.

"He is! He had to raise a little baby girl all on his own." I sigh deeply and start to tell them something I had told very few people in my entire life.

"You see, my mother…she kinda…ran off with another man. My dad could have gotten rid of me easily. But he kept me, and he took care of me."

Xavier was now looking at me with understanding, but Summers still looked unconvinced.

"He called me his alley cat, and his little hellcat."

I say slowly sinking farther down into the armchair.

Xavier looked at me and I could tell that he believed me.

"Tawny," he said gently. "I believe you. But I just don't understand how your father can be such a good man, and a psychotic killer. Could you please tell us what causes that difference?"

Wiping my eyes I look at him.

"I'm not completely sure. But about a month after he first left, he sent me this short little letter thing. And he mentioned that before he went on missions, Magneto or whatever his name is, makes him take this shot thing that makes him blackout until it wears off. He said he normally had blood on his clothes and he couldn't remember how it got there."

Both men thought for a moment and slowly a dawning realization of horror crossed both of their faces.

"Magneto was taking advantage of the natural weakness caused by his mutation."

end of chapter

Hey! Is it getting better? Review and let me know!!

Stray-


	4. Cat against a Wall

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I only own Tawny and Skylar.

Notes: Thank you Dark Angel4523 for your second review. More will be welcomed from whoever is willing to send one.

Chapter 4

Summers said it more like he was thinking out loud than stating a fact.

"That's exactly what he did. And if I know Erik, Victor Creed isn't the only man he's done this to."

Xavier said. I was slightly taken back by the anger behind his words.

"Well", I say. "What happened to him?"

Xavier looked at me with a sudden swell of pity.

"Tawny," He starts. "I don't know where he is. But due to the circumstances, I'll use my telepathy to find him."

Wait a minute, he's going to help me?

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

He smiles and comes out from behind the desk. For the first time I realize that he is in a wheelchair. He turns to Summers and says, "Take Tawny to a room with an open bunk. Then take her to the kitchen so she can get something to eat." After that was said he turns back to me and says, "Then you can explore a bit."

He smiles and I offer him a shaky smile in return.

I get up to follow Summers and grab my shoulder pack.

I was half way to the door when I turned back around to face Xavier, who was calmly watching us leave. Without giving it any thought at all, I ran back and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Your welcome." He replied.

With that done I shouldered my pack and ran back to Summers, who had a strange expression on his face. Without thinking anything of it I let him lead my through the school for awhile. When we finally got to the girls dorm, he led me through the halls a bit longer until we finally stopped in front of a door and he knocked.

"Come in!" Yelled a girl's voice.

Summers opened the door and walked in; I followed.

There were four beds, but only three girls. One girl had light brown hair and cheerful blue eyes. The second was a pretty Asian girl with soft brown eyes. The third, was a girl with long brown hair, it looked as if she had dyed her bangs white. Her eyes were a deep cloudy green and for some reason she disturbed me. Even though she looked perfectly safe, I still felt like a cat up against a wall.

End of chapter

Well there it is! Tell me your thought s on it. I'd love to here them!

Stray-


	5. Anger,Shame,Guit and Feral?

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I own Tawny and Skylar.

Notes: Thank you Dark Angel4523 and Osso for your reviews.

Chapter 5

"Hi Mr. Summers!" They all said smiling and giggling.

"Hello ladies," He replied smiling back. "This is Tawny, she'll be bunking with you for awhile. Tawny, these are Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue." He finished pointing out each girl.

Suddenly feeling shy I say, "Hi," quietly while looking at the ground.

"Hi," They all said smiling at me with friendly curiosity mixed in.

"Okay Tawny, I'm going to leave you here so you can get settled." Summers then turned to the girls. "Ladies, I would appreciate it if you could make Tawny feel welcome. She's had a really long trip and I chose you three to bunk with her because I feel I can trust you with that. I would also appreciate it if you would take her to the kitchen in a little while."

He sounded like he had been reading a script the whole time he had said that.

The other girls didn't notice the lack of emotion in his voice and looked like he had just trusted them with an honorable mission.

They replied with an assortment of 'sure', 'O.K.' and 'no problem'.

After that he left shutting the door behind him. Feeling more like an intruder than a guest, I sat down on the only bed without a girl on it, and turned my head when the girl named Kitty spoke to me.

"So Tawny, like, where are you from?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm from Canada."

"Really?" Jubilee said. "What part?"

"Alberta." I say moving into an 'indian style' position.

"Alberta?" Rogue said suddenly perking up. I could tell instantly that she was southern.

"Ah traveled in Alberta for awhile. What city were ya'll in?" Yea, definitely southern.

"I didn't live in a city. My dad has a cabin in the forest. We lived there."

"Cool, so what do you're parents think about you being a mutant?" Jubilee said.

"My mother doesn't know. She left when I was a baby. Me dad is proud because he's a mutant too. We have the same mutations."

"Really! It would be way easier if my dad was a mutant. So your mutations are the exact same?" Kitty said interestedly.

"Mostly, except that I have a tail, and he doesn't."

"You have a tail!" They exclaimed.

I couldn't help but grin.

I reached into the back of my hip-hugger flares and pulled out my tail where I had wrapped it around my thigh. I had been hiding it for countless days and it had a lot of kinks in it. But, it felt awesome to be able to stretch it.

"Cool." They all say looking impressed.

Suddenly Rogue got a strange look on her face. Her eyes skimmed from my hair, eyes, teeth, hands and finally to my tail. She looked like she was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. Soon her eyebrows narrowed and she must have found what she had been looking for.

"Tawny" she said, with her voice sounding flat and emotionless.

"Is your dad really, really tall?" She said looking at me like a prosecutor would look at an accused serial killer.

I knew what she was getting at, but not quite sure how she was so sure.

"Yes Rogue. He's about 7'6"." I say trying to sound nonchalant.

"Tawny" She said looking quite irritated. "Does your dad hang out with Magneto?"

Jubilee and Kitty gasp and stare at me.

"Yes Rogue. His codename is Sabertooth."

Kitty and Jubilee stare at me horrified. Rogue just looked at me in surprise that I had made such a blunt confession.

"Tawny, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Kitty said as Jubilee nodded her head.

"Why?" I ask.

"What?" They say looking confused.

"I asked you why you were sorry for me. I'm not, I love my dad. He's the greatest guy in the world."

Rogue looked at me as if I was insane. And maybe I am, but what I said was the truth.

"Yeah, well ah hate tellin ya'll this, but your dad tried to kill me."

"So? He didn't succeed did he? Besides, the only reason he probably did that is because Magneto forced him to."

"Why should ah believe you! You're probably just a criminal like your daddy!"

Okay that's it! I'm going to claw her eyes out.

A small 'snikt' sound was heard and the girls looked down to see my claws. Two inches long from my finger tips. And like my father's claws, their black.

Before Rogue could react I slashed her face. Kitty and Jubilee screamed and Kitty got up and ran through the door. Literally.

Rogue was hunched over where she had been sitting on her bed. Her gloved hands were clamped over her face, but I could see small trails of red dripping in-between her fingers.

I raised my hand to slash her again and I saw the door open and a flash of bright red light and felt a searing pain on the inside of my wrist.

I cried out in pain and hugged my injured wrist to me chest. Looking up I see Summers standing in the doorway with Kitty hiding behind him. Kitty looked scared and concerned, but Summers looked angry, upset, and oddly smug.

He strode right past me and went to check on Rogue. I looked down at my injured wrist and saw a good sized gash. There were small streams of scarlet running down my arm and on closer inspection I noticed that the skin around the gash was burned.

I'm still pretty young. And my mutations aren't fully formed yet. So I have no idea how long it will take my healing factor to heal the gash. My tail is snapping from side to side and my wrist is steadily starting to scream at me.

I look up and see that Summers has gotten Rogue to lower her hands. There were three claw marks across her face. The middle one seemed to be the deepest and there is blood running down her face.

Suddenly I feel a great wave of guilt and shame run through me. I had let my anger and the feral part of my mind get control. Shamefully I retract my claws back into my fingertips.

This is going to be a long day. If I manage to live through it.

End of chapter

Hey! It's getting exciting now. Review and give me your thoughts!

Stray-


	6. Kitty love and an almost CatFight

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I only own Tawny and Skylar.

Notes: Thank you Osso and Dazzler420 for your reviews. They were highly appreciated. This chap you meet Skylar!

Chapter 6

I had arrived at about 11:10 a.m. Tore up Rogue's face at about 12:15. And by the 1:00 the rumors had spread.

The main rumor is that I'm supposed to be a damn spy for Magneto. The other main one is that Sabertooth's daughter had shown up at the school trying to escape her psycho father. The Professor had taken pity on her and let her stay. Later she attacked Rogue for no reason when Rogue was being nice to her. (gag)

I'm currently sitting against a tree at the edge of the forest eating my lunch. Since the whole 'Rogue Defacing Incident' happened, the whole school has been giving me the cold shoulder.

This one teacher, Miss Monroe, won't even look at me.

I hear footsteps but don't look up until I see a worn out pair of sneakers with black marker all over them in front of me. When I look up, I see a boy that looked like he had walked out of sci-fi punk band.

He had shaggy black hair that came to his shoulders with deep purple streaks in it. Some of his bangs fell into his face and mostly covered his left eye. His eyes (gorgeous) were strangely beautiful. The whites were deep black, and the iris was almost the same shade of purple that was in his hair. The pupils were the normal black, but his were a bit more dilated than normal. The purple part of his eyes gave off a soft pleasant glow. These eyes had long lashes and were rather big. This adding to the boyish looks caused by his narrow face and ashy complexion. He was dressed in baggy black clothes and gave off a feeling of relaxation

"Hi." He said looking casual.

Finding my voice I managed to get out an audible, yet breathy "Hi."

"Can I sit down?" He asked looking at me with his glowing eyes.

Unable to find my voice, which was off in a corner fanning itself dreamily, I simply nodded my head.

He sits down next to me cross-legged and holds out his hand.

"I'm Skylar Jones."

"Tawny Creed." I say shaking his hand as if I might break it.

We sit in a some-what awkward silence for a few moment that fell like an eternity, until he finally says,

"Is it true?"

I look at him in confusion. "Is what true?"

"That you're the daughter of Sabertooth."

"Oh that," Feeling quite disappointed I admit it. "Yes, that's true."

"Oh man, really? Is it true that you attacked Rogue?"

"No, but I got in to a fight with her."

"Why?"

"Because she was bad-mouthing me and my dad."

"Oh." He looked slightly disappointed that there weren't any gory details.

"Is it true that you are a spy for Magneto?"

Now I'm not only disappointed. Now, I'm disappointed, insulted, and annoyed.

"No, I've never met him and I never want to meet him. Is this the only reason you came over here? Because if it is, you can leave now."

A super gorgeous punk boy is talking to me, but only so he can go tell his posse what he found out!

He suddenly got an expression that people get when they suddenly remember something. About a second after it appeared it was replaced with an expression of mild shyness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must think I'm a real jackass now. I was originally going to ask you something else, but my curiosity got the best of me."

He looked at me with sincere apology in his eyes and I nearly had to stop myself from melting.

"What I came over to ask you was, well, would you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

He looked at me hopefully and his cheeks colored slightly.

I couldn't help but look at him in disbelief and had to use every strand of self-control in my body from jumping up and screaming in hysterical happiness.

"Really? Sure, I'd love to." OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! (continues for thirty lines)

"Great!" He says breaking into a grin. "Meet me here tomorrow at lunch."

"Okay." I say nodding and smiling.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," He says standing up.

"All right."

After hearing my answer he smiles and walks away.

This is great! I have a cute, potential boyfriend.

I lean back against the tree and look around. The school really is a beautiful sight. I mean, a huge forest surrounds it, the mansion itself looks Victorian. It must have been in Xavier's family for the longest time.

While I'm looking around I see that teacher, Miss Monroe, walking toward me.

Once she was close enough I could see that her muscles were tense. She doesn't trust me.

When she stopped, she was standing about four feet infront of me.

"Hello." I say trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Why are you here." She wasn't asking a question, but demanding an answer.

"The Professor is helping me find my dad, so I can take him home."

Her cocoa complexion paled at my words and her sapphire eyes widened to the size of chestnuts.

"Why by the great heavens would he do that?"

Her voice came out weak.

"Because" I say looking her in the eyes. "He listened to me."

She gives me a suspicious look.

Getting annoyed, I jump up and grab me pack and sling it over my shoulder. Rolling my eyes when she jumps back several steps, I say, "Look, just go talk to Xavier and ask him why I'm polluting you're precious school. He'll tell you."

Without giving her a chance to reply, I walk away with a half amused, half satisfied smile on my lips.

End of Chapter

Well, I'll update soon. Tell me what you think!

Stray-


	7. A Prisoner Waits

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I only own Tawny and Skylar.

Notes: Thank you Dazzler420 for your fabulous review, and please send more! This is a **REALLY** short chapter!

Chapter 7

A prisoner waits. Not a prisoner in a cell or prison, but a prisoner trapped and locked away inside their own mind and body.

All humane thoughts had been pushed away to the very deepest part of their subconscious so only the mindless almost robotic static could be found.

Feral instinct driven by chemicals and fluid had taken over leaving only one slight shred of humanity untouched. True, it was buried and hiding from the chemical driven beast but it was there.

It lay in waiting for the one chance of weakness so it could surface and find something.

A prisoner waits.

That thought was the only thought of rational being left.

A prisoner waits.

A fleeting whisper on a dying wind.

A prisoner waits.

'I'm coming back, my little hellcat.'

That single thought an only chance.

A father waits.

End of Chapter

Hey!

I know it's a little…strange. But its really important in the story later. Its supposed to shed a little light on Daddy's situation caused by the drug.

Stray-

P.S. Please review!!!!


	8. The Memory

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I only own Tawny and Skylar.

Notes: Thank you Dark Angel4523, Episodic, littledival16, and Dazzler420 for your reviews!

Just to let all you readers know, I'm going to be doing some P.O.V jumping. So you don't get confused. J

Chapter 8

Charles Xavier sat in front of cerebro unsure of what to do.

When Miss. Creed had revealed her parentage to him, he had become interested and concerned.

Interested in Sabertooth's background, and concerned with Tawny's welfare and possible state of mind.

But all concern had evaporated when Scott had set her off.

What Tawny was unaware of was that when she was trying to prove how good of a man her father was, she had unknowingly dropped her natural mental shields. With her shields down he had been able to do a mental scan without her even noticing.

When he had done this, one of her memory strips had jumped out at him. It was one of those little nothings you normally don't pay any attention to. But it must of have held quite a bit of value to her since she remembered it so clearly.

When he had entered the memory he had found that he was in a small clearing in the middle of a large forest. It looked like it was fairly early in the morning due to the slight lack of light and the crisp chill of the air.

When he had turned around, he found he was just off of the back porch of a good-sized wooden cabin.

On the top step of the porch stairs sat a clean and relaxed Sabertooth. His hair was much shorter but looked like it was growing out a bit, it was clean and looked the way ones does when they first wake up. His facial hair was almost completely gone with the exception of a bit of a little blond colored morning stubble. His dirty trench coat was gone along with the furs and ripped clothing. In its place was a pair of clean faded blue jeans and a well-worn brown t-shirt.

His vicious attitude was replaced with a relaxed and strangely pleasant one.

But what really set the picture was the little six year-old Tawny happily curled up in his lap. Both mutants had cat-like purrs coming from their chests. Tawny's soft and sweet, her father's loud and deep.

This is how he had come to believe Tawny. Both her words and the memory strip had convinced him.

But how to go about this?

Finding one mutant among an entire world's population wasn't an easy task. Even more so, when that mutant's mind was disrupted by chemicals.

Maybe he should consider paying Erik another visit.

End of Chapter

Hey! What do you think? What do you think of the memory?

Review and tell me!

Stray-


	9. Museings

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I own Tawny and Skylar. No other characters.

Notes: Thank you Dark Angel4523, Episodic, littlediva16 and Demonic Psycho for your awesome reviews. Tawny, Skylar and Myself feel very loved.

Chapter 9

Dr. Jean Grey was just putting away the medical file on Rogue when she sat down.

She was still in shock from seeing Scott and Rogue bursting into the med.-lab covered in blood. It had taken a few moments to realize it was all Rogues' blood. At seeing the three bloody marks on the girl's face, her first thought was that something had happened with Logan. But, Scott had filled her in on their 'new guest'.

She could just hardly believe the daughter of one of their craziest and most dangerous enemies was in their home.

From what Scott had told her, the girl looked like ant of the other young girls in the school; with the exception of some feline features. He said she could even pass for cute.

"She was here for about an hour, and then she attacked Rogue for no reason. This is bad Jean. She's probably planning to jump the Professor in his sleep, for the Brotherhood.

She knew it was ridiculous, but she had never thought of ant of the Brotherhood having any family. Especially Sabertooth. How could any woman sane or not consider having children with him?

"They probably were drunk, or more likely, it was a rape."

Scott had said as she had added the injury to Rogue's file.

But if it had been a rape, why would Sabertooth have stayed for the girl to know him? Plus, if he had raped the woman, wouldn't he have killed her when he was through with her?

It didn't make any sense. But she might be able to make more sense of it once she has met the girl.

Which will be any time now, she thought. After all, it's required all new arrivals take a medical examination.

End of Chapter

I know, it's kinda short. But, what do you think? Is it good?

Review and let me Know!!!!

Stray-


	10. Author's Notes

Hellcat's Journey

HEY!!!!!!

It's gonna be awhile before I can update. I'm going on vacation and I have a really complicated chapter I have to write. I just want to say I love my fans and I will update when I can!!!!!!!!!!!

Stray-


	11. Panic Attack

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men characters besides Tawny and Skylar. Besides them I own nothing.

Notes: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I recently got back from vacation and I had all sorts of stuff that I needed to get done and it's been pretty much been a mess. I've had a bit of writer's block to make it even worse. I would like to thank Victoria Wolf and Cat Eyes 1 for the reviews that you sent. They were highly appreciated. Much love to you guys!! (cuddles)

Chapter 11

Tawny POV

After my confrontation with Miss Monroe I decided to roam the Mansion for a little while. Due to the fact I had just arrived, I don't have to take regular classes until tomorrow or the day afterward. This was a big relief to me, knowing I was quickly becoming the least popular girl in the entire school.

When I had entered the Mansion, I had walked past a group of four or five boys and automatically was subjected to rude catcalls. When I say rude I mean things that include remarks about my mutation. Such as, "_Here kitty kitty_," or "_Meow_."

I had kept my mouth shut knowing if I got into another fight, I'd be on the street by dinner.

I continued to roam around until I found a small little corner in an apparently deserted hallway. The corner was tucked behind a fair sized statue of some person that I had never heard of and was about the size that made it big enough for someone to hide in.

I made a quick scan of the area noticing it was calm and quiet and giving the idea little to no thought, I crawled behind the statue and sat against the wall with my legs drawn up to my chest and my arms crossed comfortingly around my knees.

The small space made me feel a little safer and it was comforting to know that know one could see me.

Thinking back on the occurrences of the day I began to wonder of coming all this way, traveling so far, and doing so many dangerous and stupid things on the way, was as such of a good idea as I had originally thought.

Now that I had all this quiet space to think in, it hit me that for all I know my dad was on his way home as I sat thousands of miles away hiding in a little corner in a huge school where everybody hated me.

'_He could be getting home right now_.'

That thought alone was enough to send my pulse racing in a silent panic.

'_Coming here was a huge mistake. I should be in my house by the front window waiting for dad like I've been doing for the past two years. I need to get home, if I'm not there when he gets home he will leave again and I will never see him again. I'll go to Xavier and tell him to forget the whole thing. I'll tell him it was a huge mistake by a silly paranoid girl. If he's not to bad he might even give me some help getting home._'

At some point during my mental rant I felt my chest get hot and found it hard to breathe. I started to gasp for breath and found that I couldn't even breathe at all. My chest was burning as if it was on fire and my thoughts became a jumbled mess. I began to tear at the black choker I always wore around my neck and it was ripped clean off. But I still couldn't breathe.

My vision blurred and I felt myself try to get out from behind the statue. I never even heard it as it fell to the floor shattering into chunks of marble with a huge crash as I passed out slumping on to the floor with a heavy thump.

End of Chapter

Oh, oh. Look what I did! Looks like that medical exam is going to be sooner that Jean had expected.

I hope that you like the chapter and I'll get back and update as soon as possible. Please review!!!

Stray


	12. Ain't a little Girl

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: I own Tawny and Skylar. But maybe a few more in the up coming future. ;)

Notes: Whew! Anybody that has me on his or her author alert can probably tell I have fallen in love with Doc Ock from Spider-Man. But I decided it was about time I stopped torturing you guys and update. Besides, the chapters in that story are getting harder and harder to write. So, I'm taking a little break. Thank you **Victoria Wolf**, **Osso, Dark Angel 4523**, **Ariei**, **Dazzler420**, and **New Girl** for all reviewing and liking this story for whatever reason.

Chapter 12

Jean stared down at the young girl that was strapped onto the medical table. She was so young, and so sweet looking. She looked nothing like what she had imagined when Scott had described her vicious attack on Rogue.

Shaking her head in amazement Jean proceeded to check the teenager's temperature even though she could tell the effort was pointless. The mutant's healing was almost identical to that of Logan's or the girl's own father. Well, identical besides the fact it was slower due to her young and still fragile age.

Speaking of Logan, Jean glanced over at the rough looking man leaning against the wall. He was staring intently at the teen with a look of a wolf sizing up a wounded doe. She had to fight down a cringe at the thought. Logan was a lot of things but he wouldn't hurt this little girl would he? He had been the one to bring her in. But, he had come in saying, "This kid don't smell right, red. Smells like that Magneto lackey and blood."

With what he had said, the girls characteristics, and what she had heard from Scott earlier, it didn't take very much intelligence for her to put that together into a conclusion.

But how could the child of Sabertooth be so small and petite? The man himself was a giant mass of muscle and extremely tall to boot. But this girl couldn't be much taller than 5'1" or 5'2". Plus she was just very compact. Child must have inherited her size and shape from her mother.

"You said she was unconscious when you found her?"

Wolverine didn't take his eyes off the girl even at Jean's question. His eyes remained stationed on the child as if waiting for her to jump up and attack.

"Yeah, she was sprawled across the floor. Some statue was broken into pieces around her and I figured at first she'd gotten jumped or somethin."

Jean looked up from her patient to the older feral's face. Logan glowed and then frowned.

"I didn't hurt her Jeanie. But hell knows I would like to now that I know what she is."

Jean froze at those last few words and completely turned to the man a look of stunned horror on her face. It took the feral twenty seconds to realize he had sounded exactly like any human bigot referring to a mutant.

"I meant 'who.' I didn't mean it like that. Jean, don't look at me like that. Come on, red! She's already hurt Marie! Why are you looking at me like that? The little punk is bad news, I can tell already."

Jean's face didn't change. She slowly looked from the man's angry and almost desperate face down to the still out cold girl. She didn't know why the child had attacked Rogue. But she did know that even a wild animal wouldn't attack with out being provoked in some way or form.

"Logan, I think you should go do something else. I need to make sure this little girl is all right."

Logan made a strangely wet sounding growl in the back of his throat. And began to leave, but before exiting through the sliding door he turned and looked at her very seriously.

"That ain't a little girl, red. I can tell. I'm not sure what she is, but a little girl sure as hell ain't it."

End of Chapter

Okay, took me a week to get that done. OO; I probably won't update again for a while. I still have to update some of my other stories too. But thanks for reading and please review!!

Stray-


	13. Not Alone

Hellcat's Journey

Disclaimer: You all know who I do and do not own. I see no point in having to say it myself.

Notes: Sorry, I was sucked into a black hole…again. Anyway, here is whatever chapter I'm supposed to be on right now. (chapter 13!)

Chapter 13

Tawny felt groggy and wondered vaguely where she had ended up this time. One thing you got used to when you spend a good long time being a hitch hiker, is waking up someplace unsure what had happened. Where ever she was, it smelled nauseatingly clean and sanitized. There was a metallic smell tinged with sweat and faded body odors of various people.

Her sensitive hearing picked up on someone moving around not far from where she lay. The shift of clothing and the inhale and exhale of breath. Light footfalls moved from around the room oblivious to the fact she was coming to wakefulness. The rhythm of the footfalls and the smell of this person told her it was a woman. The smell of soap, sweat, and strawberry body wash was a dead give away.

Tawny sucked in a breath and cracked open her eyelids only to hiss at the brightness. The other person's footfalls paused at the sudden vocalization. "I'm guessing that your awake?" A woman's voice asked nervously.

Tawny managed to open her eyes and tried to sit up only to discover that she had been strapped to an examination table of sorts. She glanced curiously at the speaker and saw it was a woman with cherry red hair and rich green eyes. The woman may have been in her mid to late twenties and was very pretty.

"No, I'm not awake. My body is merely being operated and possessed by these little aliens called fuzzles that plan on taking over the world by forcing people to eat tons of peanut butter until they surrender."

The woman's lips twitched into an amused smile and walked over to where the young girl was being held prisoner. "Your not going to scratch me with those impressive claws of yours are you?"

Tawny shook her head and watched with a bit of surprise was the buckles on the straps undid themselves and slid off of her allowing her the mobility to sit up and stretch. Her shoulders popped and she swung her legs around so that they dangled off of the edge of the table.

"What happened? Did I have another panic attack?"

The woman regarded her for a moment. "Possibly. You were found unconscious in one of the corridors by a staff member. You didn't show any signs of being attacked so a panic attack is plausible if you have a history of experiencing them."

Tawny nodded her head vaguely not really paying that much attention. She definitely had a history of panic attacks. Her father had never understood why she did. She had never experienced anything as a child that would trigger such violent hysteria at times.

The woman studied her for a moment and smiled again. She seemed to be a nice woman. Next to Xavier and Skylar she seemed to be one of the only nice people in the entire school. Tawny snapped to attention as the woman spoke to her again.

"I'm Jean Grey. You can just call me Jean, though. If my sources are correct, then your name must be Tawny?" The teenager nodded quietly though her eyes were bright. Jean smiled again," Alright Tawny, I'm sure your not surprised but you have perfect health aside from the fact you seem slightly starved. I believe you haven't been eating well for quite a while now. But as long as you keep eating proper meals here, you'll gain back some needed weight."

Tawny nodded again and understood the part about the unhealthy weight. Traveling from Alberta to New York by walking and hitch hiking doesn't garauntee round meals three times a day. If even once in three days.

"Because of the incident between Rogue and you earlier, you've been given a room to yourself. You'll be four doors down from the room Mr. Summers and I share. So if you need anything, I won't be very far away."

Tawny looked at the woman in silent surprise. "You and Summers are…" Jean smiled and interrupted. "Engaged. Don't worry though, I know how to keep him in line." The older woman winked after saying that and Tawny couldn't help but to giggle.

Maybe she wasn't completely alone after all.

End of Chapter

Shortest chapter EVER. But at least it's something. Now I have to try to work on some other things. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get two other stories updated in the next day or so.

Please Review!

Stray-


End file.
